14 Sierpnia 2010
TVP 1 05:25 TELEZAKUPY 05:45 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 83; serial TVP 06:20 Owocowe ludki - Magiczne pióra, odc. 21 (The magical feathers, ep. 21); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 06:55 Powszechny Spis Rolny 2010 07:25 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Las bliżej nas - odc. 7 Rudy Raciborskie i Pszczyna; magazyn 08:40 Ziarno; magazyn 09:10 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Goofy budowniczy, odc. 29 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 09:40 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Złota rączka - Zadanie dla francuza, odc. 7 (Rusty in the rescue); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2007) 10:10 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Hannah Montana - odc. 37 (11 s. II) (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 10:40 Siódme niebo, ser. IX - Z żalem zawiadamiamy, odc. 7 (Regret to inform); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 11:30 Polskie Zwierzęta w niebezpieczeństwie - odc. 3 Nietoperz; cykl reportaży 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Zwierzęta świata - Ssaki morskie - cz. 3. Foka zwana Nochalem. (Marine Mammals. Nose No Good, The Grey Seal); film przyrodniczy kraj prod.Francja (1999) 12:50 Rycerze i rabusie - odc. 6/7 - Skarb Mohilanki - txt.str.777; serial TVP 13:40 Kawa czy herbata? - Wypasione wakacje 13:55 Discovery w Jedynce - Ślub z przeceny (Running the Brides); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 14:45 Kawa czy herbata? - Wypasione wakacje 14:55 Pamiętna wizyta (Time To Remember, A) 84'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:30 Opole 2009 na bis - kabareton 16:45 Kawa czy herbata? - Wypasione wakacje 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 W cieniu sherwoodzkiego lasu (Beyond Sherwood Forest); baśń filmowa kraj prod.Kanada (2009) 18:55 Wieczorynka - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Zaklęty w żabę, odc. 18 (Christopher Froggin); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Brazylii; felieton 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Mumia (Mummy, The) 119'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999) 22:30 Kawa czy herbata? - Wypasione wakacje 22:45 Męska rzecz... - Hooligans (Green Street Hooligans) 104'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2005) 00:40 Kino nocnych marków - Miłość, kłamstwa i krew - część 1 (Love Lies Bleeding, part 1) 68'; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 02:00 Kino nocnych marków - Czerwone pantofelki (The red shoes) 128'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1948) 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 05:35 Tajemnice Doliny Nilu - odc. 2; serial dokumentalny 06:15 Dwójka Dzieciom - Tylko Kaśka - Koty mają się dobrze odc. 5 06:50 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - 0dc. 2. Zasadzka; serial TVP 07:20 Przygody psa Cywila - odc. 3/7 W puszczy; serial TVP 07:50 Siedem życzeń - odc. 3/7 - Być dorosłym - txt.str.777; serial TVP 08:45 Politycy na ciepło - Jerzy Wenderlich 09:15 Klub kemping: Punta Navaccia we Włoszech 09:30 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (35); zabawa quizowa 10:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Areszt - txt.str.777; cykl reportaży 11:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 12 Armenia - Północ (49); magazyn kulinarny 12:05 Daniel i superpsy (Daniel And The Superdogs) 104'; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2004) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1761; teleturniej 14:30 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 15/21 - Wysoka fala - txt..str.777; serial TVP 15:30 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 16/21 - Daleki patrol - txt..str.777; serial TVP 16:35 Świat bez tajemnic - Diamenty (Diamonds); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 17:30 Słowo na niedzielę 17:35 Off Festival 2010 (Katowice); reportaż 18:00 Panorama 18:20 Sport Telegram 18:25 Pogoda 18:30 Bulionerzy - odc. 42 - Stały związek; serial komediowy TVP 19:05 Tak to leciało! - (50); teleturniej 20:10 Kabaret Neo - Nówka - Co by było gdyby? ; program rozrywkowy 21:10 Laskowik & Malicki ; widowisko rozrywkowe 22:15 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Człowiek ringu (Cinderella Man) - txt.str.777 138'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2005) 00:50 W pętli czasu - odc. 9/13 (Day Break ep. What If They're Connected); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 01:45 W pętli czasu - odc. 10/13 (Day Break ep. What If He's Free); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 02:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Kraków 06:58 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07.45 Prosto z lasu 07.58 Pogoda w regionie 08.00 Kronika kulturalna 08.05 Wiara i życie - program katolicki 08.25 Co warto wiedzieć 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:38 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08.45 Wieliczka - solne miasto - Kalejdoskop regionalny 08.55 Co warto wiedzieć 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:16 Infonuta; STEREO, Na żywo 09:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:51 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:13 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Ja borsuk; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 11:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Złote łany - odc. 6; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 12:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Sensacje XX wieku - Pucz Janajewa, cz. 2; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 13:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Sztuka dokumentu - odc. 3 - Marcel Łoziński; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 14:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:58 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 15:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Szerokie tory; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16.45 Pogoda w regionie 16.50 Kontrapunkt - studio dokumentu i reportażu 17:15 Rowerem w świat; magazyn; STEREO 17.30 Kronika, pogoda w regionie 17.50 Tematy dnia 18.00 Smakowanie Małopolski 18.25 Ze skarbca wielickiego Muzeum 18.35 Magazyn akademicki 18.50 Pod Tatrami 19.00 Wydarzenia kulturalne 19:34 Eko - przestępcy - odc. 2/3 - Piraci - rybacy (ep. 2 - Fishing Pirates); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 20:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Prywatne śledztwa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21.45 Kronika, pogoda w regionie 22.00 Speed 2 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Jej sukces - Odc. 11 - Kosmetyczka; cykl reportaży; STEREO 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 22:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:01 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:19 Ja, alkoholik - odc. 5/13 - Staszek i Michał; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Kobieta pracująca - Irena Kwiatkowska; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:46 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Ja borsuk; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:11 Prywatne śledztwa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 01:35 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:13 Sensacje XX wieku - Pucz Janajewa, cz. 2; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:36 Złote łany - odc. 6; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Szerokie tory; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:26 Rowerem w świat; magazyn; STEREO 03:38 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:04 Złote łany - odc. 6; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:28 Sztuka dokumentu - odc. 3 - Marcel Łoziński; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:53 Sensacje XX wieku - Pucz Janajewa, cz. 2; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:16 Prywatne śledztwa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 05:40 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Ja borsuk; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Szerokie tory; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.10 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? (5) - serial animowany 07.40 Babar - król słoni - film animowany, Francja/Kanada/Niemcy 1999 09.20 Jaś Fasola - serial komediowy 10.00 Siatkówka kobiet: World Grand Prix - mecz fazy grupowej: Japonia - Polska 12.15 I kto tu rządzi (17) - serial komediowy 12.45 Mamuśki (9) - serial komediowy 13.15 Ewa gotuje - magazyn kulinarny 13.45 Dom nie do poznania (135) - reality show 14.45 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 15.45 Człowiek, który wiedział za mało - komedia kryminalna, USA 1997 17.50 Orły z Bostonu (8) - serial kryminalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Kabaretobranie w Zielonej Górze - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Hotel 52 (9/13) - serial obyczajowy 23.00 Osaczona - thriller, USA 1987 01.15 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 SamSam - serial animowany 08.10 Geronimo Stilton - serial animowany 08.35 Raczkujące melodyjki - serial animowany 09.00 Dzień dobry wakacje - magazyn 11.25 Orange Warsaw Festival - odliczanie - cykl reportaży, Polska 2010 11.55 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 12.40 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! - program rozrywkowy 14.20 Majka (94) - telenowela 16.35 Czterej pancerni i pies (3, 4) - serial wojenny 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport - program informacyjny 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Rozbitkowie - komedia, USA 2005 21.50 Naga broń 33 1/3 - komedia, USA 1994 23.30 Wirus - horror SF, USA/Francja/Wielka Brytania/Japonia/Niemcy 1999 01.35 Kuba Wojewódzki - talkshow 02.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.55 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 04.00 Telesklep 04.25 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 4:40 The Basement Sessions - odc. 5, koncert 5:40 Usher - Evolution 8701 - odc. 1, koncert 6:10 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 7:10 Mała czarna - talk-show 8:10 Jazda Figurowa - program rozrywkowy 9:10 Geniusz - komedia, USA, 1999 11:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 13:00 Usher - Evolution 8701 - odc. 2, koncert 13:30 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 14:00 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:30 Diamentowi misjonarze - komedia, Włochy 1975 16:40 VIP - program kulturalny 17:00 Gliniarze z Melbourne - odc. 6, Australia 2008 18:00 Zmienione z powierzchni ziemi: Greensburg w Kansas - film dokumentalny, USA 2007 19:00 Galileo - odc. 132 20:00 Spadkobiercy - odc. 8, Polska 2009 21:00 Premiera - Przerwany szlak - odc. 1/2, western, Kanada, USA 2006 23:00 Nocny pociąg do Wenecji - thriller, Niemcy 1993 1:05 Wyścig szczurów - komedia, USA, Kanada 2001 3:15 Adam kontra Miłosz - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2007 3:40 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 4:05 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:20 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:00 Ostoja - odc. 42; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Między nami bocianami - odc. 10 - Geniusz Eugeniusz; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 9/42 - O tym, jak tata budował traktor (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy - Jak tatinek stavel traktor); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1998); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Podróże z żartem - Za jeden uśmiech (45); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 9/21 - Zamiana; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Ludzie buszu - odc 33; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Chopin2010. pl; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Brodzik od kuchni - odc. 11; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:15 Skarb sekretarza - odc. 6/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Twoje Złote Przeboje - koncert życzeń; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Tulipan - odc. 3/6; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów (podsumowanie); magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Kiedy słońce traci blask - odc. 3 - Insulina (Kdyż se sluci nedari odc. 3 Insulin); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1995); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:35 Opole 2008 na bis - Opolowanie - kabareton /4/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek - magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Łagodna na drodze; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (91); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Przystań - odc. 9/13 - Zjazd klasowy; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Maurycy i Hawranek - odc. 9 - Plimplan; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn - eliminacje ME: Polska - Belgia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:15 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 9/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Kino Mistrzów - Horror w Wesołych Bagniskach; film TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Laskowik & Malicki (mix) - 11; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Twoje Złote Przeboje - koncert życzeń; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Maurycy i Hawranek - odc. 9 - Plimplan; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 33 - Najpiękniejsza; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Hit Dekady - lata 60 - te; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:50 Dziewczyny do wzięcia; film TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Szansa na Sukces - Piotr Szczepanik; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 1/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 Gwiazdy opolskich kabaretonów - Jerzy Kryszak; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Z kabaretowego archiwum - (4); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVS 07.00 Radio Silesia 10.05 Muzyczny Relax 11.00 Spotkanie na Atlantyku - polski film fabularny, 1980 13.00 Sekrety natury 13.30 Ekofan 14.00 Eurodance 14.35 Miasto mam 15.00 Wakacje z TVS 15.30 Vipo - gorąca trójka 16.05 Podróż za jeden bilet 16.45 Koncert życzeń 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Kuchnia po śląsku 18.35 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 20.25 Koncerty śląskie cz.II 21.30 Silesia Informacje 22.05 Ukryta kamera 23.15 Pamiętnik czerwonego pantofelka - serial prod. USA 00.00 Silesia Informacje 00.30 Wakacje z TVS 01.10 Muzyka w TVS